The recovery of petroleum products at offshore locations is well known. Offshore oil platforms are highly efficient in the handling and delivery of liquid hydrocarbons recovered from beneath the sea. However, because of the expense involved in managing, storing, and transporting gas phase hydrocarbons often exceeds the value thereof, gaseous hydrocarbons resulting from the operation of offshore petroleum wells are often flared.
The burning of gaseous hydrocarbons at offshore locations is disadvantageous for at least two reasons. First, valuable hydrocarbons are wasted. Second, depending on the direction of prevailing winds and the location of particular offshore petroleum wells relative to populated areas, the burning of gaseous hydrocarbons may result in environmental concerns.
The present invention comprises a method of hydrocarbon preservation and environmental protection which overcomes the foregoing and other problems which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with broader aspects of the invention, gas phase hydrocarbons resulting from the operation of offshore petroleum wells are converted into corresponding hydrocarbon compounds that are liquid, readily converted to liquid, or soluble in the liquid phase hydrocarbons produced by operation of the well, all of which are hereinafter referred to as liquid products. The resulting liquid products are mixed with liquid phase hydrocarbons resulting from operation of the offshore petroleum well for delivery therewith. In this manner wastage of gaseous hydrocarbons resulting from operation of the offshore petroleum well is eliminated as are potential environmental problems.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention there is provided an imperforate cylinder comprising a first zone which is initially filled with metal halide, a second zone which is initially filled with metal oxide, and a central zone located between the first and second zones which is initially empty. Oxygen or oxygen from the air is reacted with the metal halide in the first zone to produce metal oxide and halide. The halide flows from the first zone into the central zone. Simultaneously with the introduction of oxygen or air into the first zone gaseous hydrocarbons resulting from the operation of one or more offshore petroleum wells are introduced into the central zone.
Halide from the first zone reacts with the gaseous hydrocarbons to produce intermediate compounds, typically alkyl halides and hydrogen halide. The intermediate compounds pass from the central zone to the second zone. Within the second zone the intermediate compounds react with metal oxide to produce liquid products. The liquid products are then mixed with the liquid phase hydrocarbons resulting from operation of the petroleum well.
The reaction in the second zone also produces metal halide. As the foregoing process continues, substantially all of the metal halide in the first zone is converted to metal oxide, and substantially all of the metal oxide in the second zone is converted to metal halide. The direction of flow through the imperforate cylinder is then reversed and the process continues.